Lillymon
MarineAngemonDigimon Masters |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Shihomi Mizowaki |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |java2=Cocoro Kikuchi |java2n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Dorothy Elias-Fahn |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva2=Laura Bailey |enva3=Cindy Robinson |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Mimi Tachikawa Zudokorn Fusion Fighters/Fusion Fighters United Army Female Student |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= , |s1=Lillymon X |n1=(En:) Lilymon''Digimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29 |n2=('Sr:) Љиљомон n dub Ljiljomon }} '''Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon. It was born from beautifully blooming flower petals, and as a Plant Digimon, it gets along with FanBeemon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/funbeemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: FunBeemon] Although it looks like it has an appearance like a human child, it is an Ultimate Digimon hiding unfathomable power within. Due to its whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that it will open its heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because it becomes unable to settle down if it starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win it over. However, it also has an aspect that kindly extends its hand to small or weak things. It can fly in the air with the four leaf-like wings growing from its back, and it is said that after Lillymon flies by, a fresh breeze will blow.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilimon] Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Thrusts both of its arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and fires an energy shell. * : Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey its command. *'Temptation': Absorbs the enemy's energy with a red aura. *'Vicious Vine': Stabs an enemy with a vine from the hand, which then sprouts thorns. Attacks in Digimon World 2 *'Small HP Cure' (Petit Heal) Design Lillymon is a pink fairy Digimon that wears a pink flower for a dress with a bud of the same on its head, and its hair is made from vines. It wears green boots with flower decorations and green sleeves that end in flowers at the wrists. Its can fly on four leaf-like wings on its back. Etymologies ;Lilimon (リリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. * . Possibly also from . ;Lillymon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure and American English media. *Lilly. Female name derived name from lily. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Lillymon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with a in lines 12 and 18 and to Rosemon in the latter. Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with a Togemon card. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Lillymon card, titled "Flow' Cannon", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Flow' Cannon technique. Flow' Cannon deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World 2 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Lillymon card is #078 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1100 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Flower Cannon": inflicts 650 damage. * "Vicious Vine": inflicts 340 damage. * "Temptation": inflicts 200 damage, with Eat-up HP effect. Its support effect is "Recover own HP +200." Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Lillymon digivolves from Togemon which digivolves from Palmon. Digimon World DS Lillymon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon is not able to use "Flower Cannon", but Lilamon is. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lillymon is #219, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 209 HP, 244 MP, 112 Attack, 108 Defense, 109 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Sylph Aegis4, and LuckyMedal3 traits. In Dusk, Lillymon is one of the Digimon included in the Pretty Pack. Lillymon digivolves from Togemon. In order to digivolve to Lillymon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 80% friendship. Lillymon can DNA digivolve to Magnadramon with Lilamon or Angewomon, to MarineAngemon with MegaSeadramon, or to Rosemon with Matadormon. Lillymon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Digimon World Championship Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with 40 InsectPlant AP and 8 battles, and digivolves to Rosemon with 70 InsectPlant AP and 14 battles with a 50% Win-rate Digimon Battle Lillymon is a wild Digimon on Digimon Labyrinth 3rd Floor (Lab3). It can be obtainable by capturing a Palmon(P) from Digital Admin Bureau East. When Palmon reaches level 31 you will succesfully obtain a Lillymon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon